


Day 9: Snowed In

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 12 Days of Spideypool Christmas [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fireplaces, M/M, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Peter and Wade decide to spend their time snowed in together in front of the fire, because hooking up within five minutes of meeting doesn't mean you can't be romantic sometimes.





	Day 9: Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Peter Can't Bake story, because I couldn't let apartment super!Wade/grad student Peter go. Don't be surprised if they make another appearance in the future.
> 
> PS- I like that so many of you were cool with me just having #MOVIE instead of an actual movie in here, but it's been fixed now.

Peter was curled up on his desk chair, five hours into work on his thesis, when a familiar knock sounded against the front door. He stuck his pen behind his ear as he unfolded from the chair and went to answer it, pleased as always to find Wade on the other side. “Hey, I told you I was working on my thesis tonight, right?” he said, raising onto his toes to kiss his boyfriend.

Wade gave him an amused look that usually meant Peter had done something dumb, like lock himself out of his apartment when he had cookies baking. Again. “You haven’t looked outside yet today, have you?”

“I’ve been working. What happened? Did the idiots across the street try to burn down the neighborhood again?” He turned and walked towards his living room windows, surprised to find half his view obscured by snow. “I didn’t know we were getting snow.”

Wade followed him in, the door closing quietly behind him. “We’re at twenty-eight inches so far, and it’s not supposed to stop until tomorrow afternoon.”

Peter turned to Wade in alarm. “That’s over two feet. How am I supposed to get to class in the morning? They can’t clear that much snow that quickly. We’re in a salt shortage.”

Wade shook his head, clearly still amused by Peter’s obliviousness. He slipped his arms around Peter’s waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. “I don’t think you’re gonna have class tomorrow, baby. They’re talking about the whole city shutting down. No one’s going anywhere for awhile.”

Peter blinked up at him. “We’re snowed in?”

“Yep.” Wade popped his P, giving Peter a significant look, complete with waggled eyebrows. “I got my fireplace going and soup in the slow cooker. Thought we could hole up on the couch and weather the snow together.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, smirking up at him. “You did, did you? What did you think we’d be doing on that couch, huh?”

Wade’s hands slid down Peter’s hips and squeeze his ass. “I’ve got a few ideas. Thought about rolling out the bearskin rug. Maybe reenacting Rosemary's Baby.”

“The horror movie? Pretty sure you can't get me pregnant even if Satan's involved." Wade seemed unperturbed by this. Peter couldn't help but widen his grin. "You own a bearskin rug? I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

 “I don’t, but if you’ll let me fuck you in front of the fireplace, I’ll brave the snow to go find one.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I think I’d rather just spread out a couple blankets. Getting cum out of animal skins sounds like a nightmare.”

“As you wish.” Wade let go of him to bow in front of him.

Peter laughed, shaking his head, but his cheeks were warm. “Let me grab my phone,” he said, heading towards where it was plugged in on the kitchen counter.

Peter turned after unplugging it, only to find himself swept into Wade’s arms and kissed silly. He laughed against Wade’s mouth, wrapping his arms and legs around his large frame like an octopus as Wade walked them out of the apartment and down the hall towards his corner place.

“You boys…” an elderly voice chastised them without heat from behind Wade. Peter pulled away from his mouth to wave at Evelyn, circling the stairs. She had a large shopping bag slung over her shoulder, along with her normal oversized handbag. Peter wanted to ask if she needed help, but the last five times he’d tried, she’d hit him with her purse.

“Are you ready to be snowed in for a few days?” he asked instead. “Wade can bring you some soup later, if you like.” He didn’t bother trying to explain his current position. She’d caught the two of them making out in the hallway more than once.

“Oh, what’s on the menu tonight? I’d never turn down Wade’s cooking. I’m not stupid.”

Wade turned to face her, not letting Peter out of his arms. “Homemade chicken noodle with those egg noodles you like.”

“Oh yes, please bring me a bowl, then. The last time you made chicken noodle, I dreamt about it for three days after.”

Wade beamed at her. He always lit up like a Christmas tree any time she complimented his cooking. “I’ll bring one up, then. You get inside and get warm. And let me know if that radiator gives you any more trouble, okay?”

“Thank you, dear. You take care of that young man, now. Lord knows, he’s terrible at doing it himself.” She waved them both off with a hand covered in giant rings and turned up the next flight of stairs. Peter and Wade watched her go until she was out of sight before Wade turned back to his apartment and carried Peter inside to the promised crackling fire and yummy smells of chicken broth and spices. Peter grinned goofy and kissed him until he was laid out in a nest of blankets in front of the fire, Wade’s eyes dark with heat as he knelt between his legs.

Evelyn didn’t get her soup until much later than evening. She didn’t seem to mind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), or Pillowfort at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/cfZEbNv)!


End file.
